


Just another Collage fic

by smileypower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nerd Keith, One Shot, deaf lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/pseuds/smileypower
Summary: Keith i the gay nerd of the school. He is a loner and aways grumpy.That until he gets called to the princepal office.Will the new deaf student he has to give a tour through the school change his few on life?Will they become friends? or maybe more?(i am very bad at summaries sorry.)





	Just another Collage fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klance fic \\('.')/  
> Please remember englisch is not my first language.  
> If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please point them out.  
> If you liked the fic please leave kudo's or comment  
> bye!

“Would Keith Kogane please come to the principal office?, I repeat would Keith Kogane please come to the principal office?” I look up at my teacher waiting for her approval. She nods at me and I start packing my stuff and putting it in my bag. I feel the other teenagers stare at me and I hear a few of them whispering. The probably think I have done something terrible to be called into the principal’s office.  
I ignore them, I know I have done nothing wrong.  
You see I am what people call a nerd. I get straight A’s In all my classes even the extra ones. I always hand In my homework and projects way before the submission date and when I am not in class I am usually studying or doing homework. As you can probably guess right now I am kind off a loner. Ever since my brother Shiro graduated I have been alone, but I don’t really care I don’t need people I am just fine on my own.  
I stand up and walk out of the room and towards the principal office still ignoring the whispering from the other students. The principal office luckily is not that far from the class I was in. in 2 minutes I am in front of the principal his large wooden door.  
“Come in!”  
I walk inside of the room and she the principal sitting in his chair with another student standing next to him. “Hello Mr. Kogane thanks for coming here so fast may I introduce you to Lance Mclain. He points to the tall lanky brunette next to him. The guy has short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He has a tanned skin and a big goofy smile on his face.  
Ugh I think. Probably one of those happy people who can do nothing else than laugh all the time. “Okay?, Hi?, My name is Keith Kogane.”  
He looks at me like I just spoke to him in a complete different language.  
The principal laughs. “He can’t hear you Mr. Kogane he is deaf, and that is why I called you hear because I have heard you are able to speak sign language is that true?” That’s why he called me here everything made so much more sense now.  
“Yes my brother is almost completely deaf so I am able to speak sign language.”  
“That’s great because I need somebody to guide him through collage this first week at school. His parents told me that in high school his to best friends were able to speak sign language and they said that after a week he was able to get through school just fine on his own so you only have to guide him through collage for one week okay?”  
I sigh. I’d rather not guide this Lance through school for a whole week but knowing that probably nobody else at this school could speak sign language It would be kinda mean to just leave him like this.  
“Okay, I will help him for one week but only one week.”  
The principal claps his hand together. “That’s great now how about you start giving him the tour. His classes start tomorrow and I made sure he has all of them with you.”  
I sigh annoyed. Just great. Having to socialize with some dude I don’t know the whole time.  
“You may leave now.”  
“Come with me" I sign. His eyes lit up and he follows me through the door. 

 

I start walking until I feel him tapping me shoulder. I roll me eyes and turn around giving him an annoyed look.  
“What?” I sign.  
“The name is Lance what’s yours?”  
“Keith.”  
“Well Keith I wanted to tell you you’re very pretty even though you have a mulled.” He signs and winks afterwards. I feel my cheeks heat up. Is this guy… Flirting with me? We literally met 5 minutes ago he doesn’t know how I am why is he flirting with me? I groan. Great I have to socialize a whole week with a flirt just great.  
“Okay” I sign.  
I see him flinch at my blunt reaction but his smile does not leave his face. Stupid happy people I think.  
“Follow me” I sign.  
I show him the class rooms he will have to attend and a few more things like the toilet, the gym and his locker that of course Is next to mine. The whole time that smile did not leave his face. Even when I commented rudely on all his attempts to flirt with me. Don’t get me wrong I don’t want him to be sad or anything I just don’t understand how! How can you be happy all the time! I turn towards him. 

 

“Lunch is gonna start soon.” I sign . “So I will show you the cafeteria now.”  
I walk with him to the cafeteria.  
“Do you have your own lunch or do you need to get some?”  
He takes out a sandwich from his bag. “I have my own” He smiles.  
“Great because the cafeteria meal is fucking disgusting.”  
He laughs. I freeze on the spot and blush crawls on my face. He has the most beautiful laugh. Wait? What? I mentally slap myself. Stop it Keith what wrong with you. I know I am gay and I have known for a while now and it is not like a am ashamed of it but still. It’s not like me to go like a dude I don’t even know yet. I turn myself away from him so he can’t see my blush.  
“How about we go sit here.” I point at one of the many tables.  
“Okay” he signs. We both sit down and eat our lunch in silence. In the meanwhile the bell had rung which means lunch had started and more and more people came into the cafeteria. Before I know it the whole cafeteria was full with people. I don’t really mind them as long as they don’t talk to me I am fine. But of course one of those popular girls saw Lance and came over. She leans on the table showing her probably fake cleavage and blinks fast while looking at Lance with an sickening sweet smile.  
“Hey my name is Nyma who are you?” He looks at her with a blank stare and then back at me silently asking for translation.  
“This hoe wants to know your name.”  
He laughs at my reaction and I feel my cheeks heat up again. Keith, no, you don’t know the guy, stop blushing with no reason.  
“His name is Lance what do you want” I ask. She looks at me with an angry look.  
"Wasn’t talking to you fag I was talking to him." I roll my eyes.  
“He is deaf so he can’t really hea! Out of the blue Lance had grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. I looked at him gaping not knowing what to say. Nyma looks at him disgusted. “And here I thought you were date material but you are just one of those disgusting people.” she huffs. And with that she storms away. I still look at him not knowing what to say and he still has that smile on his face.  
“Why did you do that?” I sign. He smiles awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.  
“Well” He signs. “I am learning how to lip-read and I people have said the word fag a lot to me because of my bisexuality so I recognized it and I wanted to show it I was not interested while showing I was what she calls “a fag” at the same time and this was the easiest way to do it, sorry.”  
I look at him bewildered. After a few seconds of awkward staring to each other is asked him.  
“Lance? Why are you so happy all the time even after things like this?” His smile seems to grow even bigger when I ask him that. “I mean If I would have been deaf I would definitely not be happy all the time.”  
“Well I wasn’t deaf all of my life.”  
I look at him confused. He seems to notice this and begins explaining.  
“Well you see I wasn’t born deaf. Or happy. I used to be kind of an asshole who thought he was really popular and was rude to everyone who wasn’t. I did not do my best at school and I was very rude and mean to my family and people in general. But one day I got in a car accident. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived with only losing me hearing. At that moment I decided to use this second change in life to instead of slacking off and being rude. To be nice to people and try to make my parents proud. That’s why I always smile because I don’t want to waste my life being angry or sad. I want to die knowing I lived a happy life.”  
I look at him in shock.  
“That is a good point Lance maybe you are not as bad as I thought.”  
He laughs at my and starts eating again. I feel butterflies flying in my stomach and I smile. Yeah definitely not as bad is a thought.


End file.
